


A Bit Of Harmless Fun

by Leni



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-series. A bit of silliness, courtesy of Spike and Faith banding together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>"Turning chicken now, Slayer?"</i></p>
<p>  <i>"No! But-"</i></p>
<p>  <i>"It was your idea."</i></p>
<p>  <i>Not really. But she hadn't protested either. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Of Harmless Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SamParker at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/643167.html?thread=87291743#t87291743). Prompt: **Angel, Faith & Spike, they enjoy annoying Angel.**

It was almost done. Of course, that was when her conscience decided to give a warning twitch. It had the worst sense of timing, this conscience of hers. With a great sigh, Faith gave into it: "We shouldn't be doing this."

A grunt answered her.

"I mean it," she said. "I'm starting to feel bad."

Her partner-in-crime let out a snort of disbelief. Blue eyes glanced at her, bright with amusement, as he drawled, "It'll pass."

"But..."

But she _liked_ Angel. He was one of her favorite people in the world. Of all the people she'd tried to kill, he was the only one who never threw the fact to her face.

"Turning chicken now, Slayer?"

"No! But-"

"It was your idea."

Not really. But she hadn't protested either. As great a person as Angel was, he could be so serious. Yes, they had saved the world by the skin of their teeth (which was the reason they'd all come together under one roof again). And yes, his private life was going through something of an upheaval, what with the son meeting the girlfriend and neither being too fond of the other. But couldn't he relax a little? London was still standing in one piece, and once Buffy thumped into the boy's head who was the top predator, they would be fine.

But no, Angel had to be all stern and worried, and barely crack a smile at all.

If his upright manner were a balloon, Faith would be the six-year-old poking at it with a stick - and then shrieking when it popped.

And Spike would happily tie it to Angel's own ankle just to watch him trip.

"Look. Our broody vamp here has been through hell and survived - what's a couple harmless pranks going to do?"

Faith was aware that what they were doing was wrong. But _awareness_ had never her problem. It was the drive to run to the edge and then jump off it what pushed her. It didn't seem to matter whether she was damning herself or saving the world, she just needed to prove that the rules didn't apply to her.

And Spike, who'd never met a rule he couldn't bend, understood that about her.

No wonder he'd come to her with the idea.

"I suppose," she said, shrugging a little, "a little holy water is not much of a threat compared to living on a hellmouth."

He nodded, needing no further confirmation that their illicit visit to Angel's quarters was back on track. "Or playing chicken with demon lawyers."

"Or dating a Slayer," she threw with a nonchalant air, looking away as if she hadn't meant to needle him.

To his merit, Spike rose to the occasion with a sincere-enough snicker. "And coming back for more," he said, though his tone betrayed he still wasn't sure whether to be impressed or pity Angel's choice. 

Smart people gave a wide berth to any discussion of Buffy's love life. That was one of the unspoken rules of life after Sunnydale. 

Which meant that Faith couldn't resist adding, "And you'll do nothing about that?"

He gave her his best wicked smirk - and Faith could see the attraction; she really could - and pulled up the little vial in his hand, careful not to let it spill onto his own skin.

Faith was tempted to roll her eyes. As revenge, it would be lame; not to mention that Buffy would fail to see the humor of it. "Nah," she told him, grinning a little, "you can tell me the truth. You just enjoy annoying Angel."

Spike gave an unrepentant shrug, and before he headed over to the closet to sprinkle Angel's shirts, he motioned to the pot of industrial glue in her hands. "And you don't?"

 

The End  
05/09/15


End file.
